Story of my own
by Andreea88
Summary: Ch. 5 -6 with the default ch. added- is UP! Read, and do NOT be shy: REVIEW!!!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: All characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien are not mine, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, and I'm not using them for any money-making purposes. 

After that is said, on to the very long AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

            I am a REALLY big fan of Legolas. I read the books about five times, and saw the movie dozens more!!!

             But through all this, I thought that he was too alone, and not getting much attention from either reader or spectator. And that just isn't fare!!! So, I decided to give him a.... drums, drums, drrrrums TWIN SISTER!!! Hurray! Her name is Losseas, because, somewhere on the net I found that his name is 'something' in elvish, only that the end, -as- is from putting it in the common tongue. 'Losse' means 'white blossom' in Quenya -or at least so says my dictionary- shrugs. I hope I'm right. 

            Anyway, they are INSEPARABLE. They can talk through their minds, not only among themselves, but also with other strong, gifted, elves that they meet. For example, Galadriel. Oh, that's right!!! smacks head I forgot one of the key things to this story!!! GALADRIEL is their GRANDMOTHER, and CELEBORN is their GRANDFATHER!!!

Yes, Thranduil is still their father, but their mother was the daughter of the two Lorien elves mentioned above. 

            Forgive me for any mistakes, either in English or elvish -these are not my first languages- but I want you to know that I'm using two dictionaries, and, sometimes, they contradict each other whimpers 

WITH EVERYTHING SAID, ON WITH THE STORY....

OH, NOOOO!!!! WAIT!!! 

Don't go yet!!!!

gasps from running and creaming after the readers 

This story is unraveling under your eyes before the time of the fellowship, but not to long in their past, though. But know that Aragorn is a very good friend of the twins, as is Gandalf. The later one knows them since they were born. 

I've one more thing to say, and then you're free alluringly opens the door of the cage and all readers stare at the world beyond, begging for mercy 

PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!

PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE!  

If you don't, I'll bring back Sauron and make him turn you into an orc!!! laughs sinisterly and rubs hand


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: These characters: Legolas, etc., do not belong to me. They are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, and I am using them for no money-making purposes. 

~~~~~~ CHAPTER 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'' -- means thought

"" -- means spoken words

* -- means that there's a translation or explanation at the end

Someone was coming at a slow pace. He was sure he could hear low humming from the figure. It was not at all a stranger, but the old Istari, Gandalf the Grey; or Mithrandir, as elves call him. A sparkle went on in his grey eyes at this, and he jumped down from the tree that had been his watch post until now. Landing with a cat like movement, he rushed to greet his wandering friend.

The wizard was wearing his usual light-grey robe and hat, the last covering almost all of his face. The staff, ever present, seemed to be a mere support for his long years, and he carried himself in a greatly deceiving way, so that only the wise or the friends would know of its true power. 

But the elf that now silently followed him was aware of the old man's identity and ability, so he was not fooled. Besides, Mithrandir was singing an old elvish song about ents, that spoke of the first of the race and how filled with joy their life was before Sauron realest all evil upon them; a song that only a hand-full of people in Middle-earth knew.

"It is very rude to come unannounced." the elf plainly stated, perched in a tree under which the wizard was passing. The words weren't spoken very loud, but they accomplished their goal, and made him stop dead in his tracks.  

Seeing that Mithrandir was waiting, the elf continued, without revealing himself. Due to the large branches that created a cave around them, his melodious voice was sent in an echo, leaving the one who heard to guess where he was.

"Not to mention that you could have gotten yourself killed, or worse. There are not a very few in Mirkwood that would turn away from knocking an arrow in your head and then blame it on not revealing your identity. You should know better than this, Mithrandir. Or were we not good enough teachers, and failed in making you understand?" 

The last statement caused the traveler to stir and shake his head slowly. 

"It is not that, Master, you have done your job admirably. It is I who am hard-headed, and seem not to heed your wise council." Then he lifted his head to look in the branches of the tree he stood under but could not distinguish the elf. 

"I believe you. Were you more open to our teachings, you would not be facing my arrow's point right now" 

Mithrandir turned and found that he was indeed facing the very sharp point of an elvish arrow. A little startled and a lot ticked off that he had not heard the approach, he raised a defensive hand. "I beg of you, kind elfling, spare my miserable life" The tone was obviously mocking, but also irritated, maybe even angry, so the elf was surprised. This kind of game was normal on such visits, so what was so troubling that the fun had to be spoiled?

Still, he hoped for a return of the wizard's morale, and pushed on, letting a little worry slip into his voice. "What could be so miserable about your life, Master Istari? Perhaps I could be of some assistance, since it seems you are in need of protection" 

To that he received a more eased reply, as a soft sigh escaped the Istari. "Forgive me, my friend. It is the long way that I have come" Then he lifted his eyes so they could meet those of the elf.

Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, youngest of King Thranduil's children, had known Mithrandir for almost 3000 years, and had come to care a great deal for him, as though he was a father. But not ever in that long time, has he seen such despair in his pale blue eyes.

"Legolas?" The wizard asked cautiously, noticing that the elf had a distant look on his fair face. 

Bringing his eyes back to the Istari, he pursued a thought, using the nickname that he and his twin sister, Losseas, had given: „Have you found it, *Eskil?" 

"Found what?"

"Whatever it is that you are looking for" Legolas put his bow on his back, and the arrow in his quiver. He started walking between the trees.

Not receiving any reply from behind, he stopped, and asked without turning "Is it Gollum that which you seek?" 

Mithrandir was surprised, to say the least. "How do you know?"

"These are dark times, my friend. One only concern could you have in these times. Were it the One Ring itself, you would not have come. Were it something of less importance, I would not be seeing so much worry in your eyes"

The wizard did not answer the earlier question, but added one of his own "So, you have solved my riddle, Legolas?"

"Tell me, do you sense any change in the forest?" the elf asked, calmly. 

He stood and considered his answer. Finally: "Much, indeed. I believe the trees are happy as they have never been, and it is not dark as it used to be. I encountered no foul creatures." He paused to look around one more time. "So you did"

Legolas turned and met the tired eyes of the Istari with a mesmerizing pair of his own, flashing with youth, relief, joy, strength, courage, and something new, that Mithrandir had not seem to notice until then: age. 

The twin children of Thranduil were the last born of the Eldars. It was only natural that the Elven Rings of Power, those not touched by Sauron, would come in their possession. Of course, that had to be discovered by Losseas and Legolas themselves, not to be told. And, from what he could see, they have done just that.

Although generally good news, as Middle-earth needed them, it still worried the wizard. He cared for the two and did not like the idea of sending them off to face Sauron. 

'But is shall happen, whether I agree or not. Perhaps it is not even up to them', he thought, with dismay.  

"Eskil, are you alright, my friend?"

"Yes, it is nothing..."

The distance of his mind's trail was obvious to Legolas, and he soon found the need to change the subject. This was not the way he wanted to spend the little time he had with his friend.

"Come! Loose any dark thoughts; there is no place for them under our trees. Will you allow me to escort you to my father?"

Mithrandir jumped at the sudden merriment in the young elf's voice, but he could not push out the hope at seeing Legolas smile. "Of course." Now he truly felt enlivened, and able to send away the danger of the nearby future. "Perhaps on our way you might be so kind as to share with me the whereabouts of your twin sister. I do so dislike being spied, and I am certain she is lurking in these trees, somewhere, laughing at me"

Legolas could not choke back the small laughter, and his voice soothed the wizard's heavy heart. "For once, my friend, you are mistaking."

At that, he stared in disbelief at the fair face, and considered this to be part of a bigger plan to make fun of him. The truth was that he enjoyed this type of antics, and he usually responded to them well, not being shy at throwing a good one at the twins, from time to time. So, now, he had every right to be suspicious. 

Legolas recognized the look immediately and hurried his explanation "She truly is not here, Eskil. I see how disappointed you are to be greeted only by me, but Losseas is visiting in Lorien. It has been long since she left."

"She has left alone?" The doubt, mixed with happiness --a very odd combination-- had not left Mithrandir's eyes. He walked to Legolas's side, and both started towards the great kingdom of Thranduil of Mirkwood.  

"If by that you mean has she left without me, then the answer is obviously yes, but not out of spite. If you ask whether she departed unguarded, then you should be at ease: 4 of our best warriors are accompanying her. Besides, she is going to see **Altariel; her road will be eventless and safe."

"I pray that it is so, my friend."

"Do not be so concerned. Not even Sauron himself could keep her from reaching her destination" A soft chuckle escaped him, and was cause for the wizard to look at him with a new light of curiosity.

"Oh, really? And what would be attracting our Losseas there so much that is worth everything?"

"Haldir" he simply stated, turning his bright grey eyes at his friend. A light flickered in them.

Mithrandir genuinely smiled. "And who might that be?"

"One of the Lady's warriors. A few years ago, when we were visiting grandmother and grandfather, they met. I believe it was instant love, though she denies even knowing him."

"Ah, I do remember him! You also told me of the boy, some time ago, did you not?"

"Yes, I did. I am pleased to see that your memory still serves you well."

"Why shouldn't it? I am not that old!" The wizard was faking indignation in a manner that deserves praising, but Legolas saw through it, to the source of the attitude: fun. How could he let escape such an opportunity to mock the wizard?

"Oh, no, I did not mean that. It is simply that some time ago, you forgot where you were, and nearly put all our lives in mortal danger." he reminded, innocently.

"'Nearly' is the right way to put it. Eventually I remembered and got all of you out of that situation!"

"And what an embarrassing situation it was! To be left in a place you once knew but no longer remember, in front of a king --king Denethor, to make matters worse-- and have him badgering you for that. Tell me, how did you feel?"

"I had the situation under control!!!" Calming a little, he said "Although some help from the two of you or Aragorn would not have been refused."

Legolas could only laugh at the memory of that trip the four of them --Mithrandir, Aragorn, Losseas and himself-- had taken, through Lothlorien, Fangorn,  over the Misty Mountains, through the Gap of Rohan, and then all the way to Anfalas. It had taken them many years to accomplish this audacious feat, but they survived. Even if that was almost a dream instead of reality. 

At a point, when near Eked, Mithrandir lost his way. King Denethor, who was then a young prince, joined their trail earlier, and proved to be a good companion. At least until that moment, when the Istari calmly stated, "I do not recognize this place". It would not have been a very big problem, were it not for the freezing cold of the place, in the middle of an unexpected winter. The conditions were so bad that a very long argument began between the human prince and the wizard, fact that was uncommon, for the two seemed to be quite good friends. Legolas always believed that since that moment the extreme dislike, that was still present, had started to form, never to be repaired. 

After that, the two old friends talked about things that passed and things that they wish would come or could be avoided. Time slipped by and soon they reached the gates of the fortress. 

"Here we are, my friend"

"Greater then I remembered... Don't you dare comment or you'll be spending eternity as a fair faced toad!" Mithrandir threatened, seeing that Legolas was opening his mouth to surely make some more jokes on his behalf. Not that the wizard didn't deserve them: the way to the gates was filled with such playful arguments, none taking seriously what the other was saying. 

The elf chuckled and lifted his hands in an obeying manner. 

"That was not my intention, Eskil." His face grew severe and Mithrandir lost thought of merrymaking. It was clear that the discussion that was to fallow was one of great gravity. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

*Eskil -- winter one (in Quenya)

**Altariel -- Galadriel's name (in Quenya)


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: These characters: Legolas, etc., do not belong to me. They are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, and I am using them for no money-making purposes. 

~~~~~~ CHAPTER 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'' -- means thought

"" -- means spoken words

* -- means that there's a translation or explanation at the end

[] -- means translation from elvish into English

In the mean time...

"There!"

*** Faentelch's cry snapped her out of her musings. The young elf warrior, that had the latest joined their company traveling to Lothlorien, was very excited about finally seeing Caras Galadhon, the fair city. His enthusiasm was so great that it started pushing everyone else's nerves.  **

**** Celair, ***Imlach, and ****Rhimnur all groaned. As much as they liked the forest, and as great as their love was for their kindred, this youngster was very close to getting his tongue chopped off, just for them to have some moments of silence. **

But Losseas simply chuckled at the exasperating looks the seasoned ones were throwing at Faentelch. He, to his credit, seemed not to notice. Or he didn't care. 'That would be a difficult feat, even for one as brave as he is' she thought with amusement.

"How much farther is it?"

"We should be there by the next dawn. Calm yourself, Faentelch; you are not marching to your Trial!" The group laughed at Rhimnur's mocking words, but soon their joy was wiped away by the same voice that brought it onto them. 

"Yrch!!!" [Orcs!!!]

No more encouragement was needed for the archers to draw out their bows and arrows. 

"Stay close together, do not allow them to lead us back, but do not take them closer to Lorien!" Losseas shouted out her orders, and took her position in the front of the small company. As the highest ranking of them, she had the lead; if anything went wrong, it would be her to blame. 

"There must be over 40 of those disgusting creatures."

"Yes, Faentelch, but we are 5 elves!" Imlach said nothing more and fallowed the princess into battle. The rest were close.

They were doing well. The orcs were indeed almost 40, but it wasn't a problem for experienced warriors. Faentelch had only come of age 13 years ago, and the others had agreed to bring him along because they did not expect an attack, especially when they were so close to Lorien. 

But the nearly impossible had happened, and their youngest fighter was on his back, ready to get stabbed by an orcish blade. Lucky for him that Celair caught sight of his predicament, and launched an arrow in the creature's back. The only other warrioress, except for Losseas, was beginning to get close to Faentelch. So much that the two rarely were seen apart from each other, though she was much older than he. 

"Thank you" he whispered, getting up to his feet, but Celair did not answer. She was to busy fighting off two orcs, and soon he found himself in the same situation. 

After beheading another beast, Losseas spared a quick glance around, to see how the rest were doing. 'Good. Only a few more, and then we should be safe until we reach Lorien. They do not travel in great numbers of packs' she considered, and returned to slaughtering orcs.

If for the most it was something dreadful and feared, then for her is was a sure way of getting other troubles out of mind, at least for a few minutes. At home, their father was about to get some bad news from Eskil, and the fact that it was the wizard delivering them only made it worse. 

Legolas and she were aware that Mithrandir was coming, and of the tidings he bore. But decided to let no one know. It was better like that. For a time soon shall come, just as their grandmother had told them, when the rings will be needed in hiding. If they were to break the news upon Middle-earth now, especially to Thranduil, there was no hope for the future.  

After only about 10 minutes, the fighting ended. Every orc lay on the ground, a mortal wound inflicted on each. The only injury in the group was a cut on Faentelch's left arm, but it wasn't very deep. In 3 days is should heal enough, and it would not hinder his maneuvering of the bow. 

"We should take rest now, and continue our journey by the morrow"

"With all respect, my Lady, we should not linger on my behalf. I am fit enough to travel. It is a mere scratch" His voice was trembling, but determined.

"That I know, Faentelch, but there is no reason for rush. Besides, it is getting dark. If there are any other orcs out there, we would not wish to encounter them on such terms."

To that he could not answer, but instead lowered his head, disappointed that he would not see Caras Galadhon just yet. Losseas felt a pang of sympathy for his eagerness, remembering how she and Legolas have been very impatient when first in the surrounding area of that city. 

"It is only one day" she added, surprising herself and the others with her soothing, low tone of voice. But it worked and Faentelch seemed more at peace. 

The night passed quickly by them. 

Losseas flew from memory to memory, as is the manner of elvish dreams. But, when morning approached, a vision caught her mind.

She saw Legolas and Mithrandir, talking with Thranduil. They were having an argument. She tried to pursue her brother in order to find out what was happening, but something disturbed her sleep. 

Her eyes refocused and soon found the cause of the sudden awakening. *****Celebgil was poking her with his muzzle, and pulling her golden hair.

With an irritated wave of her hand she sent the stallion away. He whinnied in response and stomped his foot. Losseas stared at him, seriously considering taking an arrow and... 'No, that would not be a very good idea. There is still a long way to Lorien'. She sighed and pulled herself up. 

"What is it, Celebgil? 

She received no reply, the horse clearly upset because of the earlier neglecting. "If you feel the need to ride, restrain yourself a while longer. As soon as we are all awake, we shall ride to Lorien"

That obviously made the horse happy. He whinnied again, this time in a more merry tone.

Imlach stirred in his bedroll, and soon was fully aware.  

"Maer aur, Losseas" [Good morning] he greeted her, cheerful. 

"Maer aur" 

The seasoned elf noticed her distant look, and became worried. It was rare when the youngest twin children of king Thranduil became deeply drowned in thought, and those few moments always signaled danger approaching.  

"Is something amiss?"

She kept her eyes on the distant horizon, but answered "No, all is well"

"Come now, my friend. I have known you for too much long a time to be fooled so easily"

His voice was soft, not at all like a more experienced warrior, talking to a youngster, like herself. Losseas was very proud of the relationship Legolas and she had with the warriors of the kingdom. All were equal, and friends above else. The only time when rank was pulled was when in the presence of Thranduil; he always considered that a man working for you will work better if he can sense that you are his master. Never were these words spoken, but the king's attitude showed them clearly. 

"I do not worry for us, Imlach. It is home that troubles me."

"There is danger? Then perhaps we should return..."

"No, my friend, they are safe. At least for awhile. And even then it shall not be an attack that we can see. It will take most by surprise, and then it might be devastating" she added, her mind not on what she was saying. 

A heavy sigh escaped from the princess when she realized that she had revealed more than what was needed. Imlach wanted to ask more, but she stopped him, noticing the worry in his fair features. "Please, mellon nin. [my friend] Do not ask of me for details. Know that it shall be great, but it could be good. There is a chance that it will aid the Eldar, if all passes as it should"

Just as the last word was spoken, Rhimnur awoke with a yawn. "Up, already?"

"Already? It is well past dawn!" the cheerful voice of Losseas startled Imlach. 'Perhaps it is nothing. But I can not send these thoughts away... Something must be wrong'

"It is not that late!" Rhimnur replied. He was closer to Losseas's age, and so the two got along the best. Having the same mischievous personalities helped a lot.  

"Up, you lazy elves!" he shouted, receiving a rock in the thigh from Celair, and a curse under the breath from Faentelch. 

"Ouch, that really hurt! Couldn't you have thrown a stick!?"

"Well..." she began, moving her eyes to a log nearby.

Rhimnur followed her line of sight and soon understood. "I changed my mind! Thank you, Celair, daughter of Ruunya, for only throwing a rock, not a log." His face was very serious, and he made a low bow, in respect and gratitude. 

The group laughed and got ready for the road to Lorien. 

"Tell me again about the city, Imlach. Please!"

"Faentelch, I, and the rest of us each, have told you a hundred times by now! A few more hours and you shall see for yourself." The eldest of them was getting annoyed. Until then, he had been the only one with enough patience to listen, AND answer Faentelch's questions. Now, however, the thin line has been crossed. 

Those `few hours` passed quickly, all trying hard to block out Faentelch's voice, and with that purpose retreating to the silence of their own mind. 

Losseas thought of contacting her brother, but then decided to delay that until they reached Lorien. Danger may still be at every turn, and it would not be wise to ignore that possibility, or harsh consequences could come. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

*Faentelch -- the name means 'radiant stem' in Sindarin

**Celair -- the name means 'brilliant' in Sindarin 

***Imlach -- the name means 'flame within' in Sindarin

****Rhimnur -- the name means 'deep mountain-lake' in Sindarin

*****Celebgil -- the name means 'silver spark' in Sindarin

Note: I know, I know! The meanings of the names don't mean much! But I chose THESE names because they mean what they mean, so I thought you would like to know... 


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: These characters: Legolas, etc., do not belong to me. They are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, and I am using them for no money-making purposes. 

~~~~~~ CHAPTER 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'' -- means thought

"" -- means spoken words

* -- means that there's a translation or explanation at the end

[] -- means translation from elvish to English

Back in Mirkwood...

'This will not be easy, my old friend. I must warn you of what you are to face' thought Legolas as he stopped at the gates, Mithrandir at his side.

But before he had the chance to speak, a loud whinny was heard, close to them.

"What was that?" the wizard asked, curiosity coloring his voice.

Legolas let out a small sigh 'It will only delay the inevitable, princeling. Though I am grateful. I know not how to say this...' A white blaze passed before his eyes, far behind Mithrandir, and caused him to snap back out of thought.

"Please, tell me that it is not who I think it is..." implored the Istari. At that, the elf could only chuckle, judging by the look in his friend's eyes that the earlier threat, about being turned into a toad, would come true, were he to push deeper.

"I fear it is, if you think of Shadowfax. I found him at the outer gates of the forest, admiring its fresh beauty. He has confessed to never seeing these woods in such a state. He even asked if he could come and stay here, at least for some years, with his mare"

"And what did you say?" The wizard was literally holding his breath for the answer.

"Of course I said yes"

"What! Have I not warned you of this creature!?!" His words were slightly above a whisper, but angry none the less. 

"I am convinced that he regrets his doings of the past century, or so. Here, let me call him, and then you will hear it in his own words!" Without waiting for an answer, though it was clear that one such was prepared, the prince shouted to Shadowfax, who was lurking in the trees, some distance from them.

"Your Highness, we would be much honored if you were to join us!"

The white horse stomped his foot, and flicked his tail in response, starting towards them in a fast pace.

"Maer ceny chin, mellon nin" [Good to see you, my friend] Legolas said in Sindarin, barely audible, while rubbing the horse's muzzle. Mithrandir had to admit that he had never seen Shadowfax act like this with anyone. He was completely tame, allowing the elf to pet him freely. Even the fact that he joined them on mere words was amazing, for the flattering was obviously mocking, and addressed to the Istari. 

"How are you, prince? Feeling any better?" the horse asked in his *native tongue, which Mithrandir also understood.

"Much better, Shadowfax, much indeed. Now that Mithrandir has arrived, there seems to be new hope at the horizon" Only then, at the mention of him, did the wizard come into his focus. The King of horses sent a rather blank greeting his way "Well met, Master Istari"

"Well met, King" came the answer, just as dry.

'Ai! I can not stand this!' "Come, let us go deeper. My father will be pleased to see you, Eskil" 'Not...' they thought at the same time. It was clear to all that the Elven king did not hold Mithrandir in high esteem. Now was not going to be an exception to that rule, just because grave news was to be heard. 

Still, reassured that Legolas was at his side, the old Istari silently walked on. 

"Edro!" [Open!] Legolas shouted and the large gates opened with a long, humble shriek. They revealed the edge of the kingdom, for it spread for many miles, wider then even Lothlorien.   

The three friends entered and the gates closed behind them, with the same sound. 

Silence fell over them. Legolas was determined to make one of the others talk, preferably among themselves, but they kept admiring the trees, flowers and even the blades of grass, not sharing one glance. 'Ai, you shall be the death of me! How can two such good friends not speak to each other after so long a time apart!?! Though, I have seen it before, it must not happen to them' He mentally sighed, admitting to himself the fact that this task might just be the hardest he would ever face. 

"Tell us of your journeys, Mithrandir. What have you seen that has touched your heart?"

"I fear that I've seen too much pain, Legolas..."

"Forgive me, I did not mean to open a subject of heavy memories."

"No, no, don't be silly. Like always, you are curious. Mayhap too so for en elf. I shall tell you, but later, that I promise. For now, we must have a long, tiresome talk with your father"

'With my father, not with king Thranduil. You expect me to rescue you from a future argument, my friend? You could have just asked!'

Some more time passed, and Legolas found his nerves to be reaching that safety line, beyond which was only madness. 'They will hate me for this, and I will surely regret it, but there seems not to be another choice' with that in mind, he jumped up a tree.

His movement was so unexpected and silent, that neither companion realized he was gone until a few more steps. 

"Now, where has that foolish elf gone off to!?! He's not leaving me here, alone!"

"But you are not alone. I can easily guide to your destination" Shadowfax said proudly, taking on a very king-like position.

"I know the way!!"

"Fine, then go by it!"

A sudden remorse went through the wizard, and made him change his mind. With a heavy sigh, he called out for the horse to stop "Wait, Shadowfax. Forgive my words; I am weary of the journey and of my news. You have done nothing to offended me, and I was angered at you without reason"

"It is good to hear that you repent for such disregard of rank. Were it someone else rather than you, he would not be standing" Then he stomped his foot "I accept your apologies" 

'Ah, how I wish I could slash your throat open... But as big as your ego is without reason, you are still a creature, and thus worthy of my mercy. This time you are spared'

"Then let us continue our road, for I do not suspect our friend shall return soon" the wizard said, trying hard to bury the thought of murder 'though it would be, at some level, in the defense of my sanity'. 

"No, I do not believe. I think our silence has driven him slowly to this. It is your fault and ---"

"I am to blame for this!?!"

"I was going to continue, would I not have been so rudely interrupted, that you are to blame... as much as I am" each final word was pressed, to make clear his intension.

A little more relaxed, Mithrandir started walking down a path in the woods.

"So! It has been a long time since our last encounter"

"Yes, it has"

"What have you been up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Legolas was saying something about a mare..."

"Oh, that... Yes, well..."

"Come on, out with it! I am dieing of curiosity as to what kind of creature would-"A tense glare from the horse stopped Mithrandir, who had been very close of opening another argument. He hurried to correct himself "I mean, I am interested in how you met, and of her spirit."

"Good" Shadowfax said, suspicious of his walking-companion's true intentions.

'Legolas, my dear elf, were you to jump out of a tree right now, my promise about a certain fair faced toad would surely be brought to fact!' Amused annoyance was beginning to well up in the wizard, but he was grateful for having this chance to catch-up on things with an old friend. It will be moments like this that will be greatly mist in the darkness that was to fall. 

'They speak!!! In that long silence I almost forgot what their voices sounded like!' Legolas was carefully fallowing them, so he could hear every word. As much as he wanted his friends to have the chance to speak, he wanted to know what it was they spoke of. 

Shadowfax started talking about **Silamirl. She was indeed a mare that the King of horses encountered some time ago in Rivendell. She was a beautiful creature, golden in the sunlight, with yellow mane, and dark brown eyes. 

"Silamirl is beautiful..." Legolas started saying aloud, when he was well out of earshot from the two, deciding that nothing fascinating was being discussed. But he was stopped by the sight of his mare, sitting in the light. She was looking at him stunned 'She must have heard my words about Silamirl. Ai, I am in no mood for her arguments...'

"... but not even close to the brilliance of lady ***Ithildin!" he said gallantly, taking a bow in front of the mare, who's name was Ithildin. In truth, there was a war of opinions in the kingdom: some thought that Silamirl was a splendid creation of the Valar, and thus had no equal among Middle-earth creatures; others considered that Ithildin was not, in fact, of Middle-earth, but descendent of a mare that was born and lived in Valinor, a long, long time ago, and her grey coat, silver mane and lightning colored eyes were proof to many that this was true. He himself found to be torn between the two. But when it came down to war, to long miles running, to saving lives, or simply to having a nice conversation, he would always choose Ithildin. Legolas could think of no other horse he could trust more than this one.

"I like to believe so, my Prince" she said proudly. "Besides, I can not say I envy her"

He came closer and sat in the long grass, by Ithildin's side. "And why not?"

"To be around Shadowfax all day, perhaps even all eternity! How could I ever desire THAT!?!"

"You are right! Your King does have a rather gigantic ego, doesn't he?"

"Gigantic is not a great enough word!"

Both laughed. 

"Im valinin ceny le glandhach, cund nin" [I am happy to see you laugh, my prince], the mare said, falling into Sindarin, their birth-language. 

"Nan' ha albronatha, im groga" [But it will not last, I fear] Sadness was evident in his voice. 

"I siniath tanya Mithrandir tôg presta le?" [The tidings that Mithrandir brings trouble you?] Ithildin was beginning to get concerned. 'What could be so terrible? It is not as though Sauron has risen!'

"Uma, mellon nin. În peth a man tôl abhain torthatha I manadh uin ennorath." [Yes, my friend. His word and what will come after will control the fate of the middle-lands.]

Ithildin was walking on very dangerous territory. Not because her rider would not tell her his heart, but because she was not sure she wanted to hear it. Still, the look on his face determined her 'Perhaps I could help if I knew what the matter is'

"Aa' im ista man I siniath nara?" [May I know what the tidings tell?]

"Sai, nan' sal'ere en min, nad niben. Nad min niben, anirner na adanath o I lũ ten agor; an man gwennin ar-amdir. San thia ar-val, nan' ta um mad i fea uin kolindo, a sautha ha o innas, echadel ho ta tuar." [Much, and still only of one, small thing. One small thing, desired by men from the time it was made; for which many died without hope. It seems without power, but its evil takes the spirit of the bearer, and drains it of will, making him its servant.] He paused, searching the mare's eyes, but she had not seen what he meant.   

"I siniath  nara uin Min Korma; o ---" [The tidings tell of the One Ring; of ---]

"Sauron" Ithildin hissed, hatred and dread mixed in her voice.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

*I do not know the tongue of the horses, but I presumed that Mithrandir would also speak this, since he does most other languages, and Legolas obviously does. If you guys have any thoughts you would like to share on this subject, REVIEW right away or E-MAIL me. I'm open for suggestions!

**Silamir -- the name means 'shining jewel' in Sindarin

***Ithildin -- the name means 'silver' in Sindarin

~  ~  ~  ~  ~ /^\ ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

To my ONLY reviewer

**XxDragon Princess NikkixX: **Hey, you, thank's A LOT for reviewing even if you only saw the author's note! And, about that, my computer went crrrrrazy after I posted that chapter, and only worked proparly some days after. It's all explained in the true Chapter 1 of my tale. Thank's, angain, for wanting to read it. Regarding the posible complains of others about Galadriel and Celeborn: I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY!!!  This is my freaky little world, and _I _get to make the rules here! Though, any other criticism is very wellcomed. Please fallow my progress, don't have mercy when reviewing. But PLEASE review!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: These characters: Legolas, etc., do not belong to me. They are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, and I am using them for no money-making purposes. 

~~~~~~ CHAPTER 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'' -- means thought or a word meant to be ironic

"" -- means spoken words

* -- means that there's a translation or explanation at the end

[] -- means translation from elvish to English -- in this chapter I'm binding Sindarin with _Quenya_, since they are in Lorien, and Losseas is from Mirkwood 

'Creoso, indyo' [Welcome, _grandchild] the mental voice of Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien rang clear in her head. 'Mae govannen, nin brennil' [Well met, my lady]  _

A smile brightened the older elf's face, as she continued their mental conversation 'Losseas, min pennim o sen...' [Losseas, we spoke of this...]

'Gohena nin, Galadriel' [Forgive me, Galadriel] she answered, a grin spreading across her face.

'Sai anmaer' [Much better] the lady chuckled. 

The small company was well within the Golden Woods, and all were in awe at the splendor that greeted them. Faentelch was beyond himself. "Look at these trees!!! I've never seen such a color in my life! What are they called? Please, tell me!" Imlach was preparing to answer, but the youngster didn't stop even for a breath of air. "And what about those flowers? What kind are they? This is a shade of red I never thought existed! The leaves are brighter than Mithril!!!"

"I don't believe you've seen Mithril" Rhimnur mumbled under his breath. They were all exasperated by the non-stop attention that Faentelch was paying to every petal of flower or blade of grass. The worst part was that he was also asking questions. A LOT of them! And they were supposed to answer!?! NO!

'Perhaps it would be best if Haldir would come to meet us. If he does not soon, I fear that Faentelch will not make it unscathed to Caras Galadhon' 

'Boe tortho gwaithch, Losseas' [It is necessary to control your people, Losseas] the lady's mocking tone advised. 

'Im gerin tortho ti. La tanokn o anim!' [I am able to control them. I am not sure of myself!]

Galadriel laughed, both because she knew this not to be true –her twin grandchildren were the most sound, and composed elves she knew- but also because she was aware of her secret reason for wanting to see Haldir. And if she was right –which, of course, she was- why waste an occasion like this?

'Thenin? Nae, Haldir bant an---'[True? Alas, Haldir went to---] 

'Galadriel, im hartha ho...!' [Galadriel, I hope he...!

The princesses's voice was rushed, almost panicked, and definitely hurt. Yes, there was something to talk about when they were finally in the city! But, for now, Lorien's Lady was convinced enough of her grand-daughter's feelings, and immediately stopped her line of thought. 

'No, Losseas, I was just teasing' Galadriel spoke, soft as always.

'Do NOT, if you don't mind'

'Dihena. I could not help it' [Forgive me]

Losseas mentally sighed, happy to know that her lover was close to her. But she decided to change the subject, before questions came from the elder. 'Anyway, where is grandfather? I much wish to speak with him'

'Are you hiding something from me?' There was evident concern in those words, but also amusement to that idea. Nobody could keep anything from Galadriel. 

'I could not do that, even if I dared' the answer came, mock obedience dripping from every word. Still, no offense was taken, and the game continued. 

'But you would, if you could…'

With a deep, melodramatic sigh, Losseas assured the queen 'No, I would not'

The act did little to impress her 'Am I to believe you?'

'Yes'

'A pity, then, that I do not'

Losseas shook her head, and smiled widely. 'This is not going to be easy. We shall discuss it when in safety. I beg that you not take offense at my actions.' Her face grew somber, the gravity of whatever was wrong evident in her fair features. 'Indeed, I must speak to the both of you. I am sure that you already know what of. And for that part, I must, once again, ask for your pardon: I have left Legolas to tend to our father, and taken the easier task. When you hear of what I know, more will become clear' 

Then the connection broke, Galadriel remaining with a very strange and uncomfortable feeling, one that much resembled uselessness…  

At that time, Haldir was hurrying to greet the Mirkwood group. 'So long a time has passed since we last saw each other… I missed her eyes' he was thinking, as the five came into his view.

Rhimnur, the only one in the group that fully understood Losseas's feelings, saw the elf approach, closely fallowed by his brother Rumil. Not a second was wasted after the discovery, dying to see the look in his friend's eyes at the arrival. "Ai, finally! Someone comes to rid us of this pestering youngster!" he shouted, receiving harsh looks from all around him, especially Faentelch. But it was worth the effort.

When the group acknowledged the new arrival, smiles broke on each face. Each, except the two most involved in the matter. Instead they dismounted, and took a few small steps towards each other, eyes locked. 

'She is more beautiful then I remembered! I love her…' 

'His eyes… Those that have never left my dreams. They are even brighter! I love him… '

All thoughts ended, as more steps were taken, until they were inches from another. 

*"Silivren penna miriel o menel aglar elenath" [White-glittering, sparkling like jewels, the glory of the starry host slants down]

His whisper was only for her ears, and she could feel unshed tears of joy begin to gather. But she could not cry. "Im meleth chin" Losseas answered, desperately holding back the tears.

"Im meleth chin vithel, bain nin" he said then, and pulled her tight. The magic that held them grew more powerful, in their embrace. 

Imlach couldn't hold back a soft chuckle. The sight of the long straying lovers was more than healing for the weary heart. It was something of divine doing. All of Mirkwood was aware of their feelings, since they were barely one century old, and had first met. Most say it was love at first sight, even if the princess always sends the 'rumors' away, with a delicate wave of her hand and a shake of the head.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

*This is a fragment of the Elbereth hymn, conceived by J.R.R. Tolkien, and not by me


	6. Chapter 5

I would like to apologize, first of all, for posting only ONE chapter. More will fallow, please don't hurt me -hides behind computer, away from angry mob of readers- 

DISCLAIMER: Legolas and any other character invented by Tolkien belong to him, and I am only borrowing them, for non-money-making purposes. 

~~~~~~ CHAPTER 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'' -- means thought

"" -- means spoken words

* -- means that there's a translation or explanation at the end

[] -- means translation from elvish into English

Three hours after when I left off in chapter 3...

"It took you very long to reach the palace. But, alas, you are no longer in the condition for long, fast marches, Mithrandir" Legolas greeted the two wandering friends, chuckling to himself. In all honesty, he himself had only just arrived. The conversation with Ithildin took long, once she heard of Sauron. The matter debated, Legolas had left the mare alone, to ponder the situation, himself seeing things more clearly now, than before. For, indeed, there was a great threat near; a very heavy shadow would plague most of the lands of Middle-earth, if not all. The elves were strong, but could they win over an enemy such as Sauron?

'To think of Lorien deprived of its freedom and beauty... No. I must not let that happen! Not yet, when still there is so much to be done...'

"Master elf, I suggest you keep that tongue of yours tied; if you do not prefer it cut out, that is!" Mithrandir playfully argued. But he received no reply, as Legolas was lost, deep in his thoughts. 

"Cund nin" [My prince] Shadowfax stepped closer. It did not even register to the Istari, until later on, that the King of horses addressed Legolas as _my prince_. No one ever ruled over that stubborn horse. Except, apparently, this young elf prince.    

"Legolas, lastol enni? [Legolas, are you listening to me?] Mithrandir was beginning to get concerned. It was very much unlike the prince to simply put aside the outer world and drown himself in thought. But these days, everyone is changed. 'It is sad to see the heart of even an elf be so troubled' 

He spoke aloud, before considering it more. "It greatly saddens me to see even you so weary, my dear Legolas" That received a reaction, though not the one expected. 

The prince turned to his friend, and Mithrandir could plainly see that his once bright grey eyes were filled with all the possibilities, the chances of victory or failure, with the twinkle of hope and that of dismay, with all the problems brought up by the awakening of evil in Middle-earth. There was no smile, as he had hoped the earlier comment would raise. Just a tired gaze. 

'He takes on too much for someone so young. It is not right for the two of them to be the sole bearers of the hope of the Eldar' he judged. 

Sensing the wizard's compassion, Legolas sent the future away and concentrated on smiling the most reassuring smile he could muster. 

"Gohena nin" [Forgive me] he said, blinking his worries away. "Tolo. Adar thêl suilanno chin n'ala dũ" [Come. Father intends to greet you before nightfall]. Though he was wearing a perfectly bright grin, Mithrandir could see past it. 

The elf motioned for the palace gates, and then started walking, fallowed by Mithrandir. But Shadowfax stomped his foot, bringing the full attention of his friends on himself.

"Then I will leave you to your business, my prince" There it was, again, the salute. "I will take my leave now, with your permission" That, however, struck Mithrandir. Such obedience Shadowfax had never before shown to anyone, not even Elrond, or while in Lothlorien. Many high lords and important people that he came in contact with complained about his attitude. Still nothing could be done. But apparently, Legolas did _something_ to bring this on. The question is what?

'An interesting subject to speak of later' Mithrandir mentally noted it down.

Legolas turned and neared the horse. It bent one knee and lowered its muzzle to the ground in front of the prince, who unconsciously winced at the unexpected humble position. 

"N'uma, Shadowfax. Men na mellyn" [No, Shadowfax. We are friends] The final word was stressed, to point out his intentions. Legolas was truly embarrassed. He did not like being addressed by rank, and all through their brief conversation, each time he was called _prince_, he could barely contain a groan. 

Shadowfax stared at him for a second, then rose, pushing his muzzle in Legolas's chest. He reached out to stroke the horse's neck, whispering "Sui chin anira. Im bronatha trî sen athrabeth." [As you desire. I will survive through this conversation] He was smiling broadly, obviously amused by the concern Shadowfax was showing. Not that it wasn't well founded; the next hours will be most difficult for him, having to face the king's wrath. 

Taking one step back, he let his hand drop to his side, never losing the smile. Shadowfax was less nervous about leaving, but still hesitated. "Ego!" [Be off!] Legolas said, waving a hand towards the forest. "Bado an Silamir!" [Go to Silamir!] 

That convinced the horse, and, with a farewell whinny, he raced back, the way they came, to his mare. 

Legolas, now left with only Mithrandir, pointed his thoughts towards his father. That was, after all, the most urgent matter that had to be dealt with. 

"Legolas, what is it? Surely your father could not be so angry at my arrival!" the wizard attempted to lighten the gloomy mood that seemed to wash over them, but to no avail. Legolas did not answer. 

More seconds passed in silence, and the prince still did not move or speak. Mithrandir was getting impatient, but since there was nothing else to do except wait for his friend to release himself from thought, he fallowed his own line of worries. 

'I wander where that slimy creature is now. I should not even be here, instead searching more. But Gollum will have to wait. I, as reluctant I may be to admit it, need refuge. It is a great shame that Losseas is not here. I could have used both of them on my side. Still, Legolas is more than capable to defend us against the doubt that plagues my mind' 

He shot a quick glance around, trying to see deep into the forest, as if something or someone was preparing to jump them any coming moment. And that was not very unlikely. The mountain was so near the woods that the foul creatures of Sauron were always attacking, so the fear for them lurked around the elves constantly. 

'We are safe here. Even Sauron would not delve so deep into Mirkwood, at this time' he mused. 

"For how long will he stay here?" 

The question was so sudden that Mithrandir almost stepped back a few. Jumping from thought to reality, he quickly considered it. 

"Who, my friend?" he asked, curiously. But even as the words escaped his mouth, it struck him: 'He knows'

In response, Legolas faced the wizard, his face an emotionless mask, showing him older than he truly was. A perfect picture of an ancient, wise elf, tested in battle of both the body and the spirit. "Smeagol" he said, as though it was obvious.  

"Smeagol... How do you kno--- "Mithrandir stumbled over his own words, not sure how to react. That made him angry. For the life of him, he could not understand this: every time, when faced with these twins, he would let his emotions fly free; he, who always kept his feelings in check, now was talking before thinking. 

It must have shown clearly on his face, for Legolas smiled warmly, slightly tilting his head to the side. "You do not have to be embarrassed of the things you do not know, because they have not yet to be revealed to you, mellon nin. We know each other for *nearly three thousand years. I consider it a long enough time to leave aside formalities such as these"

His smile widened to a childlike grin at seeing the rage in the Istari's face. "Come now! You can not truly be mad because I spoke with lord Elrond before you arrived!" Now he was laughing, the answer plain as the light of day. 

Mithrandir barely contained his rage. Though it was without much reason, it felt good to finally release some long hidden frustration. With gritted teeth, he managed to speak "What else did he tell you?" 

The grin was gone immediately, replaced by a serious expression. "Nothing, Mithrandir, I assure you. Elrond pointed out very clearly that you wished to address father directly, which is why you did not send a messenger." 

That soothed the boiling temper of the wizard a little, though a deep frown still played on his weary face. "You did not trust me enough to wait my arrival before seeking answers to your questions?" he shouted, eyes dull, though his hand that held the staff was shaking. The elf stared long at him, wandering what caused the sudden outburst. 'Surely not the fact that I spoke with Elrond' 

Even with believing that, Legolas rushed to explain himself. "I did not do it out of mistrust, mellon nin. My father asked of me to contact Rivendell in order to find out of Sauron. We only wished to know if any decisions have been made, or what should be done next, were it the case to sound the alarm. Father was not sure what to do, and so I asked Elrond why you were coming yourself, instead of sending a messenger. He told me, but I revealed little of the conversation to father. He will hear it for the first time from your lips"  
  


Legolas's eyes were wide and innocent, surprised that such a small thing could bring so much anger to his friend. Mithrandir turned away from the questioning look he was given. When he finally spoke, his voice was again calm "Thank you. Please understand that it is important that he be told only now, not before this hour" 

"I understand, which is why I did so" Legolas assured the wizard, once more.

There seemed to be nothing else to be said between the two, so the elf decided to hurry, and get this entire business behind them. "Then let us continue, for we are expected" Mithrandir only nodded in response, and fallowed his friend into the city. 

The elves did not pay much attention to their passing. Some children whispered and giggled, some older just stared, but most minded their own work, as if the pair was familiar to them; which, in fact, was the case. 

"This place never ceases to amaze me" the wizard stared in admiration at the beautifully carved tree-houses, as the light of the dying sun winked through the branches. 

"I live here and still I wake up every morning amazed by its beauty" Legolas agreed, in a wistful voice. Indeed, Mirkwood was a serene place, not allowing the evil that dwelled so close penetrate to its core. For only a moment, a shadow passed over the prince, but it was gone as soon as it came. 

"Can you imagine Middle-earth under the darkness of Sauron?" he asked suddenly, taking the other unprepared. 

Mithrandir stared long in the faraway horizon, walking slowly alongside Legolas. His pale blue eyes showed sadness and even a little fear, which was unusual for the wizard "I do not dare. Such images are too painful for me" He paused, taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes. "Do you see such images?"

Legolas stopped, ignoring the elves toiling around them. His eyes were also lost, for a few seconds, in the city's movement and noise. Then a spark lit in them, as if he had just found something long absent, something that was the answer to the all the riddles of the world. 

He spoke calmly, sure of what he was saying "We will not let that happen, Eskil. We can not" He searched the wizard's face and found what he was looking for: a light was there. He continued "Together, the free peoples of Middle-earth will vanquish the Enemy. The Ring will be destroyed. In this I have faith, for I see that many already have begun the fight"

"Many, yes. But enough?" Mithrandir lowered his gaze, trying to hide his doubt.  As he had believed, Legolas noticed the slight retreat in him, and knew full well that it could not be left so. The hearts of all involved in what was to come needed to be strong; otherwise hope would fade quicker, Middle-earth soon lost. 

"There will never be enough to kill all the orcs and wargs. But one pure heart is enough to end Sauron's reign of darkness" It was true; Legolas was convinced that they would find the one that would be the salvation of all. 

"But I already pity that one, whoever it may be. For the horrors that would have to be overcome are great" he continued, not faltering as he spoke. 

Mithrandir sighed again, lifting his gaze and observing two small elves playing in the trees in front of them. "Yes, it will be alright. We can not abandon hope before we even began searching for it"  

Legolas smiled at the same young elves: two little boys, no more than twenty years of age -equal to six, in human lifetime- were chasing each other in the trees, lightly jumping from branch to branch. Though they were very small, they already possessed the agility of their kind. 

Sadly, Legolas allowed his thoughts to wander back to the danger they were all in. Looking at the children only made things seem graver and the time too short. So very much still needed to be done by the elves, in all of Middle-earth. He knew well that even if they will be victorious, his kin will depart for Valinor. Such a thing could not be conceived, as he did not want to leave these lands, his home, no matter how enchanting that heaven is. Not to mention that they could not simply abandon the men. Though there still were arguments, things were definitely on the right path. In due course, the two races would bind their ways. Perhaps such unity could be accomplished even with the dwarves, as silly as that sounds. 

"We are not ready yet..." he whispered, before he knew what he was doing. He cursed himself mentally for being so careless, and hoped that the wizard did not hear. To his distress, Mithrandir turned to him, a questioning look on his face. 

All he could do was smile faintly, and walk away as fast as he could without being rude. It worked, Mithrandir simply fallowing close behind. 'Something is bothering him, other than the Enemy. It could not be the sea-longing, for he is much too young' the Istari thought. 'I will find out later. Now we have a more urgent problem' that decided, he began a faster pace, anxious to complete his objective.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

*About that time thing: I'm not sure how long one of those Istari persons can live, or, for that matter, how old Mithrandir is, but I decided to make him reeeeaaaly old, so that the two would know each other for a long time. If you have any idea about Mithrandir's age, PLEASE let me know, by reviewing. Or if you have a problem with my decision, review any way. I'm always open to criticism, since this IS my FIRST NON-POETRY FICTION _EVER. _

**_Please REVIEW!!!_**

To some reviewers:

            So, **ERYKA, what do you think of me so far? Am I any good at this kind of stuff? Be honest... Did I make any Sindarin mistakes? Send your thoughts my way! It matters a lot and just makes my day a little brighter to know that someone out there is reading about Legolas and Losseas. **


End file.
